Silver Memories
by Felina
Summary: A strange girl is having dreams she cant explain, what is going on?**completed**
1. Default Chapter

ooookay, lesse, I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON, OR QUEEN SERENITY  
BUT I DO OWN THE REST OF THE LUNARS AND THE ENEMY SO ASK  
IF YOU WANNA USE THEM!!!!!!!!!  
  
oh, and just so you know, Selke's kinda ditsy^^0  
Selke:Shut up and start the story!!!!  
me:okay, here goes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a ball and princess Serenity was late. "where could she be?" fretted   
princess Mercury, I've searched the whole palace twice and I can't find her!"   
suddenly Mars  
cam running in" She isn't in the firehouse*." "Thank you, Rei, where could she be?"  
In comes princess Jupiter, "Hi jupiter, did you find anything?" asked princess Venus,   
the leader of the sailor senshi. "Nope, she isn't at the ice rink, do you think she could-"  
she was cut off be Endymon, prince of the Earth coming in " Her Higness isn't in the   
gardens, maybe-"HE was cut off by venus shoving him into a nearby closet. "Endymon!  
you arent supposed to be here! everybody thinks you are on the other site!"  
she hissed. they heard footsteps approching...  
"Hello, ladys, have you found the princess yet?" "No, but we are looking"said venus.  
"okay, she's probably hanging out with princess naru, or walking with prince Endymon,  
you could look for them and ask." it was queen Serenity and her chief adviser, Luna  
"But the people from earth are-" "I'll have no more talk like that about our friends!  
They are Not danger!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
negeverse throne room  
It was cold. So cold.  
I will get my revenge on you, QUEEN SERENITY!  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:  
  
Selke's apartment  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" selke jumped out of the bed like it was  
on fire  
!  
"QUITE DOWN UP THERE!!!"yelled her landlord, a grouchy, potbellied drunk in his  
seventies  
"YEESS SIR!!" She yelled back. a quick glance at the clock told her she was late for  
school.  
She grabbed a snackbar and left for school.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
the park  
  
"hi! What's up, selke?" "Who ARE you? How do you know my name?!"  
demanded Selke."I'm serena, and this is Luna." said the blonde, gesturing towards the  
cat on her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, like I really care what your cat's name is" Selke said, walking off. "Oh, (puff)  
  
but I think you (puff ) would, if (puff) you knew (puff)" at that Serena bent over to catch   
her breath from  
  
running after Selke ."If I knew what?" said Selke suspiciusly. " If you knew who you   
were and why  
  
you have been recieving visions in the night.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
negaverse throne room  
  
It is cold. So cold. But I don't mind. QUEEN SERENITY IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
now to kill the princesses.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!!green eyes appear  
.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Rei's temple  
  
"so that's what you've been seing!"  
  
no, it's...different, somehow, I saw... princess Serenity... she was being  
used to get back at queen Serenity... it's hard to explain..."  
  
"I think we should come up with a plan."  
  
"I think we should pig out on ice cream!"  
  
"SERENA!!!"  
  
everyone exept for Selke threw pillows at her.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  



	2. ^^

silver memories, part two  
  
negeverse throne room  
  
I will break free! Soon... now that I know how to get the Princesses, they will   
BE MINE!!!!!!!!  
  
goodbye, small kittys, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
soon...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Selke's apartment  
  
AAAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
"ooohhhh... Not again!"  
  
late for scool again, did I dream that I met the sailor senshi?  
  
was it real?  
  
(shuddering) those eyes. those cold, heartless eyes.  
  
I want to meet these.. Lunar Senshi, am I really sailor Europa?  
  
the legendary senshi?  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
the temple  
  
Rei:"so you had the dream again?"  
  
Selke"yes, only this time she was targeting the cats..."  
  
Serena(Usagi)"OH NO! LUNA!"  
  
Luna"SERENA!!!I'll be fine! Now Selke, what exactly did you see?"  
  
Selke"nothing, I just heard her say how she knew how to kill you guys  
and then she said  
  
'goodby, small kitties' and started laughing, that's when I woke up."  
  
Lita(Makoto):"Well I think we should go in and pound 'em before they   
develope a plan!" when Lita(Makoto)  
  
said "pound 'em" she slapped her fist into her other hand.  
  
Selke:"No, it's too late, she already has a plan, why don't you ask this sailor  
pluto what's gonna happen?"  
  
Rei:"Err... that's not how she...works."  
  
Selke:"What do you mean?"  
  
suddenly Artemis spoke up"we can't let Luna OR Diana get hurt, I say we   
hide them and I'll guard   
  
them to make sure they're safe."  
  
Mina(Minako):"ARTEMIS!!!"  
  
Everyone(excluding minako):"???HUH???"  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Time for scool, everyone, let's hustle, hustle people!"said a teacher that was nearby  
  
Selke"well, I've got to go to work now anyway, bye!"  
  
"Bye, Selke!"  
  
Diana:"We've gotta go try to talk to Pluto anyway, Bye!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
somewhere west of town  
  
"Do you think we should get her?"  
  
"We don't need her yet."  
  
"But we will soon! I think we should get her."  
  
"We will ask sailor Pluto first."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
better burger mania  
  
Sigh...  
  
Selke:"better burger mania, may I take your order?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like a large fry with extra ENERGY!!!!!."  
  
Selke:"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't stuff energy into fries, try another store."  
  
"I DON'T MEAN JUST ANY ENERGY!!!! YOUR ENERGY!!!!!!!!!!! SURRENDER IT   
TO ME!!!!  
  
"HOLD IT! WE'RE THE LUNAR SENSHI! WE PROTECT THE EARTH AND IT'S  
INHABITANTS  
  
AGAINST EVIL LIKE YOU!"  
  
"Yeah, like I really care, DEATH SIDE SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ICE......CRYSTALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"FIRE OF MARS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!!!!!!"  
  
"JUPITER'S MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AQUA DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!"  
  
"EARTH............QUAKE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BEAUTIFUL............BEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
then Selke caught a glimpse of who was helping her, it was eight girls,  
two of which were just standing  
  
there, not doing anything, the one pink-haird one was really into the battle  
  
  
  
then the one with a hairstyle like Serena's(usagi's) threw her a pen. she   
knew what to do.  
  
"EUROPA LUNAR POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Europa:"ACK! WADDOIDO?WADDOIDO?????"  
  
Meatballheadperson:"Say'Europa Thunder Bolts Strike".  
  
"EUROPA THUNDERBOLTS.......STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGHAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAGAGGGHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"fwheh. he was a hard one, they're getting harder, soon we may have to   
get the regular senshi."  
  
"we shouldn't bother the princess with our troubles."  
  
"But Queen Serenity!"  
  
"THAT IS AN ORDER!"  
  
"Umm... Exuse me, but... what's going on?  
  
everybody else looks at Selke(detransformed)"huh?"  
  
Queen Serenity:"oooooohhhhhh... ask lunar venus."  
  
at that the other person with pinkish hair that had been fighting so well stepped up.  
  
"hi."  
  
at this, a new friendship is born.  
  



	3. ^.^

Silver Memories  
  
negaverse throne room  
  
Now that the lunars have revealed themselves to me, I can take all of   
the senshi's purity forces in one blow.   
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
first, their princess...  
  
I already have the cats, they don't know it.   
  
they're in for it big time this time!  
  
now then..."ALICITE!!! APPEAR!"  
  
"Yes'm'"  
  
"I want you to get me tuxedo mask's purity force, and bring him to me."  
  
"Yes'm'"  
  
"NOW!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
selke's apartment  
  
Selke woke up less violently this time.  
  
"I must warn everybody! and I have to find the light nights!"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Rei's temple  
  
"SEREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EEVVVVVVEEEEERRRRYYYYBBBBBBOOOOODDDDDYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei:"SHHHHHHH! you'll scare the birds away!"  
  
Selke:"but-"  
  
Rei:"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!"  
  
Selke(coyly)"now who's disturbing the birds?"  
  
rei glares at her  
  
Selke:"okay, now what I wanted to tell you is:the cat's are dead and  
dying and Darien's in danger."  
  
at that...Rei fell over.  
  
Selke:"Rei?Rei?rei?rei?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
better burger mania  
  
"Selke? but it isn't your shift..."  
  
I just need to talk to someone, here's a picture of her, is she here?  
  
"oh, sorry Selke, you just missed her! she walked out five minutes before  
you came in, but the people she was with are still here  
  
they're right over there." said Sally, Selke's friend.  
  
"Thanks Sally!"said Selke walking over to the table, and sitting there, was   
the rest of the lunar senshi!  
  
"Hi! mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all, Princess Selke."  
  
"Errr...Thanks ummmm... Anyway, what's a purity force?"  
  
suddenly they all clapped their hands over her mouth"SHHHH!!!!"  
  
Serenity:"I think we should go...elswhere."  
  
they all agreed and left town, heading west, towards the countryside for  
about an hour untill they came to a cabin by a waterfall  
  
there they stopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
west of town  
  
Serenity:"Now, I think you should learn the whole story."  
  
"it all started in the Golden Year, a small amount of peace before the war.   
before the bronze millenium of death."  
  
said a voice seemingly, from nowhere.  
  
"Queen serenity was a young girl of fourteen then, pure innocence, the   
most beautiful woman in the universe."  
  
"her father, however, was greedy, and tried to sell her off to the king of   
Jupiter, because he was rich. But her  
  
Mother, Lady Tsunami hid her until he left, then she sent her to the moon,   
where she fell in love with the king of the moon,   
  
and they got married, soon afterwards, they had a child, a very beautiful   
little girl, but when she was three, the princess of Saturn was  
  
born, and she was weak, so she had to go and train, in just in case. so the   
little princess went to one of saturn's moons, and was trained  
  
by Sir Scott, a master fighter. soon afterwards they had another girl, and   
she went to Pluto, to train in the art of alternate dimentions,   
  
under a noble of Pluto's second moon. and so on untill their eightth child,   
Serenity, who stayed on the moon, not knowing that she had   
  
sisters."  
  
Queen serenity finished for her."but then the negaverse came, and destroyed   
our world, Juleus was long dead, so he couldn't help the soldiers.  
  
I sent my court to the future to live a peacefu life, but again and again evil struck,   
again and again, I thought I had to help, but somehow my  
  
daughter always pulled through and won."  
  
Selke:"but how did YOU survive?"  
  
Serenity:"after I sent Luna and Artemis off, I was about to send the people   
that had been hiding, for a suprise party, when they stopped   
  
me, they sent me to the future in their place, using all of their life energy, and they died."  
  
Selke:"Sooooo...what's a Purity Force?"  
  
Serenity:"Well, do you know what a heart crystal is?"  
  
Selke:"...kinda..."  
  
Serenity:"well... it's a Sailor Senshi's heart crystal and star seed combined into   
one, if yours is taken, YOU need a senshi's life energy to survive."  
  
Selke shuddered  
  
Selke:"scary...I think..."  
  
Selke:"anyway, we need to watch tuxedo mask, in my vision, they were   
plotting to take his away."  
  
Serenity:"URANUS!NEPTUNE! GO WATCH THE PRINCESS, I WANT MERCURY   
AND MARS TO WATCH THE PRINCE,  
  
GO!"  
  
everybody:"yes'm'"  
  
end chapter...three? PLEEEEEEEAASE tell me what you think!!!!! if I don't   
get opinions, none of the errors will get fixed!  
  



	4. '^.^'

      Silver Memories     
in the negeverse throne room  
How did they catch on to my plan so quickly?  
My Youmas haven't even started yet!  
HOW!!!  
ALICITE!!! APPEAR!!!  
"You called?"  
"I want you to find out how the senshi are finding out my plans.  
NOW!"  
"yes 'm"  
"Um! Queen, when I find them, should I?"  
"YES. Bring them to me. In fact..."  
then the Queen summoned up on her crystal ball images of the messengers in   
her army...  
MESE, GER! COME NOW!  
"yes Queen.""yes Queen"  
"post a notice."  
they got out their message boards   
"go ahead?"   
"I am capturing the sailor senshi, including the Lunars, the light knights, and   
the outers, other then  
for the marslight knight, you may place orders now."  
"did you get all that?"  
"yes Ma'am." "yes 'm"  
"good, now go post it."  
"chu!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
in the car  
snoooooorrreeee  
snoooorrrreeee  
"WHA!!!"  
"Selke?"  
"What's wrong?"  
Selke:(groggily)"youmas are gonna capture and kidnap all the sensi  
(makes that weird mouth noise half awake  
pplz do) and make slaes, or some-"  
then she fell asleep again.  
Serenity:"well, I guess we'd better go to our posts.  
hopefully Jupiter is with another senshi."she looks at Selke wistfully  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!  
"HUH???"  
"A YOUMA!"  
"SELKE! WAKE UP!"  
"VENUS SILVER LUNAR POWER, MAKE UP!!!!"  
"MOON COSMIC SILVER POWER MAKE UP!!!!!!!"  
"MARS SILVER LUNAR POWER MAKE UP!!!!!"  
"MERCURY SILVER LUNAR POWER MAKE UP!!!!!"  
all:"LUNAR SOLDER POWER!!"  
  
"HEY! YOU!"  
"A QUIET SPRING DAY, RETURNING FROM THE CABIN,  
WE DIDN'T HURT YOU, BUT YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THE PEACE,   
I AM SAILOR NIARRO MOON, AND ON BEHALF OF THE MOON,  
I'LL PUNISH YOU!"  
"I AM SAILOR LUNAR VENUS, ON BEHALF OF ALL IN LOVE,   
I'LL PUNISH YOU!"  
"I AM SAILOR LUNAR MARS, THE FIERY SOLDIER, ON BEHALF OF MARS,   
I'LL WHOP YOUR BUT!"  
"SENSHI OF ICE AND KNOWLEDGE, YOU HAVE ENDANGERED HUMAN LIVES,  
I'LL PUNISH YOU ON BEHALF OF MERCURY!SAILOR LUNAR MERCURY!"  
"hm.  well. you are senshi."  
everyone gets biiiiiig sweatdrops...  
all:"umm...."  
Selke snores  
a bird caws   
CAW!CAW!  
Mercury:"ummmm... what are you doing?"  
Youma:"well...all I wanna do is have fun, but the queen wants me to capture all   
of you."  
Serenity:"What Queen?"  
Youma:"Queen Pyrite, she even had a message posted for senshi orders...  
so I guess I should attack you now or something..."  
Serenity:"Not necessarily...  
Youma:"What do you mea-"  
"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
I AM ALICITE! GENERAL OF THE NEGAVERSE! I\YOU NOW BELONG TO QUEEN PIRITE!!"  
Selke:"I DON'T THINK SO! EUROPA......SILVER.......LUNAR.......POWER......MAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
"EUROPA THUNDERBOLTS........STRIKE!!!!!!"  
Alicite:"wow, that tickled."  
  
Selke:"ACCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!  
WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW???"  
Serenity:"let me try...  
COSMIC...MOON....POWER!!!!!!!"  
Alicite:"that didn't even, I'm getting tired of this game, HA!"  
she threw a black orb at them and they were trapped inside, other than   
Europa, who ducked.  
Selke:"QUEEN? RUKA? WHAT DO I DO NOW!!!!???!?!"  
Alicite:"You let me get you this time."  
oh no...Serenity, Ruka, senshi! help! someone!  
the symble on her forehead began to glow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
elsewhere  
Serena:"Darien, what's that?"  
Darien:"the negaverse?"  
everone else at the meeting:"lets go find out!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the fight  
Alicite:"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU CAN'T JUST UPGRADE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT!"  
Europa:"Obviosly I can, I am now, Silver Europa, the soldier of lightning!"  
  
Silver Europa:"EUROPA METEOR SHOWER!!!!!!!!"  
Alicite:"YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!!! I AM QUEEN PIRITE'S GENER-"  
Silver Europa punched her in the face, sending her flying into the meteor shower  
Silver Europa:"Put a sock in it!"  
the orb holding the inner lunars shattered into a million peices, setting them free.  
Selke:"I thought they wanted purity forces..."  
Serenity:"They do."  
Selke was confused but knew if it was important, Serenity would tell her.  
suddenly a purple mist surrounded them, striking Selke's heart with fear for some   
reason,  
Serenity was yelling something intelligible to her and wildly motioning with her   
hands, suddenly,  
in her back Selke felt a horrible pain, and everything turned black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blink, Blink, where am I?  
what am I doing here?  
AAAHH!!my head!  
why do I feal I'm forgetting something?  
why is there a voice in my head, crying out, help, help, let me out.   
Crying as if lost, yet found  
captured.  
Captured.  
I'm...trapped.  
in a box.  
someone is staring at me.  
let me out!  
someone!  
help!  
someone...please...someone help....oooooohhhhhhh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ahhh, you are awake."  
"who are you?"  
"why my lady, don't you recognize me?"  
"no, I've never seen you before in my life"  
"NO!!!!(he begins to sob)"  
"hey, are you alright?  
"now I am, now that you are alright, my love, now there are some things you   
need to learn."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
end chapter four, what has happened to silver europa, where is she? who is   
the mystery man?  
and what of the other senshi? Find out in the next exiting chapter of silver memories! 


	5. "^.^"

       silver memories, part five!  
somebody, anybody, michiru-mama?haruka-poppa?setsuna-mamma?  
somebody help!!  
"come back here you little one, I'm not through with you!"  
"yes, Daddy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
owwww!!!my head! it hurts so much! but I must complete my training!  
I've gotta bring back the sailor brats!  
master wants me to!  
"master, master, THAT'S ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT NOWADAYS!  
YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP, WHERE IT'S GOING!"  
"now you know that isn't true, zite, we will always be the best of friends, here,   
help me with this move, please."  
"sure, nega-pal!"  
"heh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ruka's cage of mind  
"hello, darling."  
"mmmello..."  
"how's the memory?"  
"not so good, let's think of things more pleasant honey"  
"okay"  
they began to hug and kiss  
******authors note, in their cages of mind, from now on it will be, say if I'm dictating  
Ruka's cage of mind, she is the one...talking instead of third person******  
he hugged me and kissed me on the mouth, I felt all nice and cold inside, and my  
previus doubts were gone, I hugged him and kissed him back  
"negalove to the end?"  
"negalove to the end."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
lunar mercury's mind cage  
"hi, dear"  
"kiss me"  
  
no no NO!!!!!  
THIS ISN'T RIGHT!  
HELP!  
MICHIRU-MOMMA?  
HARUKA-POPPA?  
SETSUNA-MOMMA?  
saturn?  
help!!!!!  
THIS ISN'T RIGHT!  
I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING SAILOR MERCURY!  
THIS ISN'T RIGHT!  
"kiss me, darling, I love you"  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!  
I AM SAILOR LUNAR MERCURY!  
I AM..."  
AT LAST!  
I REMEMBER!  
"MERCURY SILVER LUNAR POWER MAKE UP!!!!!!!!"  
"hmmm... you appear to be regaining memory, we'll have todo something  
about that."  
suddenly her forehead glowed with her symbol and she reverted to moon princess  
form.  
  
what's this power running through me?  
it's unlike any I've ever expirienced before!  
I feel...like I'm at home on the moon again...  
its...THE SILVER SENSHI POWER OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP!  
"SILVER....SENSHI...POWER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I feel like I was exausted and now am ready to run a marathon!  
I feel...strong!  
I'm transforming!to silver lunar mercury!  
  
if I'm going to get out of here, I have to use my most powerful attack.  
the symbol on her head glowed and blinked between a cresent moon and the   
symbol of mercury  
"MERCURY...MOON...MERGING!!!!!!!!!!"  
the destrution was devastating, the only people alive in the sector were senshi,   
and the only senshi that werent  
brainwashed was saturn and lunar mercury, all the rest attacked them.  
"DARK EUROPA DESTRUCTION!!!!"  
"DARK MOON DEATH!!!!!"  
"DARK MOON SEPTOR!!!!!!"  
"DARK MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!"  
"DARK MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!"  
"DARK MARS FIRE!!!!"  
the pain.  
the terrible pain.  
I need sailor lunar mars to break the spell.  
aah!!  
the pain! it's like a thousand hot knives twisting inside me!  
not even as much the attacks, as the simple fact, that these are my friends.  
my sisters!  
the symbol on her head was still glowing, but it turned into a cresent moon.  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!  
I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU!  
YOU ARE MY FAMILY! ALL I HAVE LEFT!  
I WILL ONLY FIGHT THE SPELL.   
I WILL FREE YOU.  
LUNAR SATURN MERCURY TELEPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
they were teleported to a safer place in the negaverse, if there was one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N  
on my website I have pictures in the story, but I'm not sure you're allowed  
to have them on fanfiction.net 


	6. :)

            silver memories chapter 6  
"brrrrrrr! it's cold in here, you would think I'd be used to it, living on mercury's moon   
and all.(note,   
mercury IS closest to the sun, but can I help it that naoko wanted mercury a ice princess?)  
  
"who ARE you, exactly?"  
"Well, Hotaru, I am the guardian of sailormercury, and I'm SUPPOSED to be in there   
watching over her, this whole thing wouldn't have happened if we had gotten   
jupiter's guardian sooner, she's farther along in the Lunar Senshi stages than   
the rest of us, but she is the newest in this millenium, because she was   
the hardest to find..."   
saturn"oh...do all of the inners have guardians?"  
L mercury"yes, you do too, but she is...dead."  
saturn"dead???"  
Melody winced at the note of pain in Hotaru's voice.  
L mercury"Yes, when you defeated Pharough 90, you were supposed to die,   
but she went and died instead of you, being your guardian, her last words were   
'watch her, if she does it again and I'm not around, it'll be her' "  
tears welled up in Melody's eyes(Melody is sailor Lunar Mercury)  
L M"She wanted you to be happy..."  
Hotaru felt a pang of sadness for this girl that she had never met, this girl that   
sacrificed her life...for her. LM"We have to go back." Saturn"I know..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
negaverse throne room      
"Hello, Dark Marslight knight."  
"hello my Queen, and please, if you will, call me Chadwick."  
"alright, Chadwick, I want you to bring back the sailors lunar mercury and Saturn,   
they have been an anoyyance since they got here, I want you to deliver them to the Jalka  
(if that's a bad word tell me, I made it up) room."  
"Yes, my Queen."  
"Good...you will be well rewarded."  
"Thank you, my Queen."  
his voice faded as he teleported away, in the search for the senshi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
saturn and lunar mercury's hiding place  
(saturn)  
huh?  
I feel a senshi coming, so why does it fill me with terror?  
we can help the girls, so why?  
is it a new senshi?  
(lunar mercury)  
(grimly)  
it's the marslight knight, chad.  
he can't sense us if we are in civilian form, only true senshi can do that, non-betraying   
senshi. "Hotau, untransform, the marslight knight is coming."  
"I don't see the point, but okay..."  
she obeyed and felt the immense power of saturn leave, momentarily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
like it? hate it? REVEIW IT!!!! 


	7. :-)

chapter 7  
Queen Serenity's mind cage  
huh?  
Robert?  
my...husband? you look different, somehow...  
WAIT A MINUTE!!! MY ROBERT IS DEAD! HE DIED THREE MONTHS BEFORE SERENA WAS BORN!  
"YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME AND MY DAUGHTERS HERE!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
elswhere in the negaverse  
(lunar Mercury)  
what am I going to do?  
I have to protect hotaru, but I'm so weak, I don't know what I can do...  
(Saturn)  
we must get out of here if we're going to save the others,   
we must!  
(Chadwick)  
hah!  
I'll have those pitiful rinaways quivering in there boots!  
"come out, come out wherever you are!!!"  
I WILL bring them back to my queen!  
THERE THEY ARE!!!!!  
ow!  
that dark energy, for some reason shocks me whenever I get agitataed, I wonder why...  
"DARK MARS DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"SILENCE WALL BLOCK!!!!!"  
(third person)  
sailor saturn quicly erected a sheild to protect them from the attack, it drained most of her energy, though...  
(LM)  
I MUST protect sailor saturn, I need her to help save Ami!!!!!!!!!  
huh?  
my...symbol....it's, glowing...what's this energy?  what's going on?!  
  
two transformtions in one day? this is crazy! insane!  
I...feel...strong...  
sailor crystallis  
huh? am I...Sailor Crystallis? is it me?  
this power...is it mine? am I...the one?the first?   
I CAN!!! the crystal ice! that! or....  
  
"WELL WELL, WELL!  
IF IT ISN'T THE TWO RUNAWAYS!  
I HEAR YOU'VE CAUSED SOME TROUBLE!  
WELL WELL WELL...  
DARK MARS FIRE LANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I will not allow you to harm hotaru or me.   
MERCURY CRYSTAL ICE BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
cold crystals swirl  areound me, faser and faster, then, they form one   
big one, go towards the enemy at the speed of sound, break up into crystals agai as soon as they  
reach the target, and either blind them or ghrm them, whichever I chose.  
"and now, true marslight knight, I will help you to return."  
(third person)  
"mercury, healing, pain."  
crystallis whispered softly,  
then out of her symbol shot a healing blue light, that destroyed  
the mental block that had been there, then she collapsed in pain  
SATUN"MELODY!!!!"  
she rubbed her hands together t heal her, but Melody stopped her...  
"no...I'm just...t-tired, from.....using....my...p-po-powers....twice..."  
at that she slumped and returned to melody, unoconcous.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
like it? hate it? reveiw it! 


	8. >:-)

   chapter eight  
**NEGAVERSE**  
*Melody*  
oooooohhhhhh my head....  
wh-where AM I?  
  
you're at home  
  
WHO'S THERE?!  
  
I'm sailor pluto  
  
pluto? but I thought...  
  
no, charon managed to warn me in time...  
Charon...  
she...she was killed, I guess they really wanted her purity force...  
  
yes, they did... I'm sorry...  
  
*sniff* it's okay, I just don't know how it was that they didn't take Serena's,  
after all, she has the purest heart...  
  
they wanted hers so they could control alternate dmentions, that WAS her element,   
after all  
  
oh...  
  
listen, only you can save the scouts, you must find pyrite, and use this  
*pluto gives her a locket*  
only with this, using the silver senshi power, can you defeat her.  
  
okay, I'll try  
  
good, then you will now wake up  
  
"MELODY!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"MEHEHEHEHELODY*SOB....."  
"uhoh okay! okay! I'm awake now."  
"melody!!!!"  
*somehow hotaru managed to strangle her in a hug*  
"eheh you're squezing me too hard! to hard! I can't breath!!!!!!!"  
"Oh, hehe, sorry"  
"It's okay"  
huh?  
that locket, it's still here...  
it's unike any I've ever seen before...  
wow...  
Hotaru:"The marslight kight turned out to be Rei's friend, Chad!"  
"I knew that, now sailor lunar mars has another charge, at least she would if..."  
Hotaru:"I'm sorry, she was your friend?"  
"yeah, also...my sister, just like your sailor moon, I, and the rest of the Lunar Senshi,   
other than niarro moon  
are Queen Serenity's daughters, Princess Serenity's sisters."  
Hotaru:"oh...wow?"  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
same message as before, next chapter is backrounds, just so you know, don't miss it  
  



	9. :-

   Chapter nine: the girl beneath the mask  
    
  
Melody                                       
  
In the silver millenium I trained on one of mercury's moons, so that one day I would   
be Ami's guardian.  
That day didn't come as soon as I had thought.  I was twenty-two when it happened,   
the negaverse  
attacked.  I was there when mother saved our sister, our future.  We all were, Lea,   
Ruka, Charon,  
Selke, Chris, Allie and Catherine.  None of us wanted to go, but we knew we had to   
protect them, they sent me first.  
  
In the present day, I'm Melody Jonson, yes, that is correct spelling of my name.     
Anyway,  
I'm a computer programmer, and I live near to Serena, in a house shared by Lea,   
Charon, Ruka,   
and me.  We run a private School, and Mother is the principal, the teachers don't   
know it, but they  
were all subjects of queen Serenity in the silver millenium, and they all still dream   
about it, they just  
think it's a sweet dream, instead of what it is--Pluto.  my charge is the princess of   
mercury, and I   
protect her whenever need be, which is often, I was the first one of the Lunar senshi   
to regain my  
memory, and I went out and found Mother and Charon, then, we started watching as   
the senshi  
grew, with each new day, a new challenge, and I think, it was Serena who grew the   
most, from  
a crybaby little girl that wanted to quit as soon as she got a scratch, to the strongest   
and most  
determined of them.  
My full name is Melody Jonson.  
  
  
                                                              
Ruka                                               
In the silver millenium I was in charge of the princess of Venus, Minako, I trained on   
one of Venus' moons and was  
best friends with Selke, my sister on Europa, the guardian of Princess Makoto.     
when the negaverse attacked, and   
Mother sent the other members of the moon kingdom to Earth, we stayed behind,   
and sent Melody ahead first, Because  
she shouldn't see what we had to do, we had to pool our energy and hope all of us   
got to the right place, because  
we could only be sure of one person getting there, I went second to last, because I   
was one of the strongest, and had to   
help get the others through.   
  
in the present day I am a student at our private school, and a 'A' to 'B' student,   
because of Melody's tutoring  
I was the third person to be found, and it was Mother that found me, while I was   
doing a part time job at the arcade.  
I was sent to England first to watch Mina, then I came over to Japan when she did,   
and went home.  
when I got home, they didn't have any school uniforms in my size, and that's why I   
wear different clothes.  
My full name is Ruka Alencia.  
  
  
  
  
Charon                                           
I am Charon, also, sailor Charon, I am in charge of making sure that the keys to   
alternate dimensions  
don't get into the wrong hands, I wasn't there when the negaverse attacked, I   
hadn't even become a Senshi yet.  
I'm told I look like a cross between Setsuna(Trista) and Mina, I couldn't tell you,  
I don't have usually   
have time to look in the mirror.  in the silver millenium I trained on Pluto's moon,   
Charon, under lady Karin to control  
alternate dimensions, I even created one, the one that I'm posted at when I guard   
them, I have a physic link with that dimention,  
so I know when people are trying to access it, I was the last one to leave to the  
future on that fateful day when the negaverse  
attacked, I saw things too horrible to tell anyone, and even today, it haunts me,   
what I did.    
  
in the present day, I'm a model, and I teach part-time at our private school,   
Serenity's school for the gifted, which is   
linked to a school in america called Xaviers school for the gifted, only Mother   
knows why, I think it's weird.    
My full name is Charon Tachiwa  
  
  
  
  
Lea                                                                                   
In the silver millenium I was in charge of the princess of mars, Rei, and I   
trained on one of mars' moons in the art of  
fire guiding, pyrokenis, under sir Thomas, a very kind man.  Serena is the   
youngest,   
Melody the second youngest, then me, then Ruka, then Selke, then Allie,   
then Chris, then   
Catherine, and the oldest is Charon.  When the negaverse attacked, I was   
the fifth person to leave, actually, I was   
dragged away by Mother, because I didn't want to leave.    
  
In the present day I work as a part-time teacher at Serenity's school for the   
gifted, even though I'm only fifteen.  
I have a crush on a guy, I don't wanna tell who, he hasn't even been born yet!  
sailor Pluto was attending some other matters  
and I caught a glimpse of him, he works in the future capsule corp, I wish I   
could meet him.  
there is a group of popular girls that are always trying to make my life   
misreble, because they think I'm prettier than them,  
I don't think so, I mean come on, look at them, what's not to like???  
they actually call themselves the blood lipstick clan, they have stripes   
tatooed on their arms and blue nail polish, not   
to mention the blood colored lipstick.  
  
My full name is Lea Kiler.  
  
  
  
  
Selke                                                                               
In the silver millenium I was the guardian of princess Makoto of jupiter,  
and I loved to watch her happy life, no  
worries, other than getting through with formalities and getting on to her   
friends, dancing every other day with   
her betrothed, just plain happy, I cared about my little sister, Serenity and   
always made sure she didn't get  
into trouble, and once stopped her from walking into a fight between Rei   
and Chadwick.  
when the negaverse attacked, I wanted to go help the others fight, but   
Pluto said not to interfere, that it would all turn out  
better in the end.  I was the second to leave, so I could protect Melody.  
  
in the present day I work at better burger mania and if I get out of the   
negaverse will attend Serenity's school for the gifted  
part-time, just...because.  I am seventeen and my parents disappeared   
when I was ten, so did I, only I ran away, they  
just plain disappeared, I might find them one day, I hope so, I miss my   
Mom, I have always stood up for what I believe is right,  
and it's gotten me beat up a couple of times, I'm kinda ditsy, and I don't   
have much of an appetite, I don't make friends well.  
my full name is Selke(selck) Macwin.  
  
  
  
  
Serenity                                                          
You know most of my story already, how I sent my court to earth in the future,   
how I was the queen of the moon  
kingdom, but you don't know that I had other children than just Serena, but   
they had to go and train on other moons,  
to be guardians.  they were coming home when I sent the others to the future,   
everyone else that had been at the party loved us so much that they gave us   
their life energy to get us to the future, to safety, I had to drag Lea away,   
because she missed her home so much, I don't know what  
horrible things Charon had to see, because of the things we had to do to get home.  
  
in the present day I'm the principal of Serenity's school for the gifted, which is   
linked with Xaviars school for the gifted, I knew Xaviar in the moon kingdom,   
he now is the head of the x-men, a mutant group in america, he doesn't know   
about the sailorscouts--yet. I only recently found my last daughter, Selke, sailor   
Europa, at better burger mania, she's been having visions about what the enemy   
was planning, we acted too late, and are now trapped in the negaverse, only sailor   
Saturn, Sailor Lunar Mercury and I have my memory, and I havent gotten out of the   
dark palace yet.  I live in a house with Chris.  
My Full Name Is Serenity Jonson.  
  
  
  
  
Catherine                                                                              
In the silver millenium I was sent to train on iapetus, one of Saturn's moons,   
as sailor lunar saturn,   
I was the fourth person to leave, for some odd reason, because I'm as strong   
is not stronger than Charon,  
  
in the present day I am a student at mother's school, even though she doesn't   
realize it, all of the lunar  
senshi think I'm dead, died at the pharoh 90 incident, protecting sailor saturn,   
but for some odd reason,   
I didn't die, I just went to iapetus, I don't know why.  
I wasn't captured with the others, but I did see them go, I might go and save them,   
IF they need help,  
for some odd reason when I transform, my eyes turn purple, but when I'm in normal   
person mode, they're green,  
I don't know why...  
My full name is Catherine Izuko  
  
  
  
  
Allie                                                                                   
I am Sailor Lunar Neptune, the Guardian of Princess Michiru, of neptune, I trained on   
in the art of waterguiding, I don't even have to call out an attack, I can just   
shoot out water,  
but the attacks are more powerful.  when the negaverse attacked I had been   
detained on Galatea  
because I lost my Locket, so I was just suddenly teleported to earth after the   
attack, I didn't know what had  
happened.  
In The Present Day I am a student at Serenity's school for the gifted, and work   
part time at, you ready for this?  
Mcdonalds!  I'm told I have a calming air around me, apparently it vanishes   
when I'm sailor lunar neptune,   
because my enemies almost cry, if they can.    
My Full Name Is Allie Macwin.  
  
  
  
Chris                                                                                           
In The Silver Millenium I was the guardian of Princess Haruka, of Uranus, I   
trained on the moon Titania, under   
sir William, in the art of air guiding(A/N I know, but I couldn't make up a nice   
name for it :p), I have my hair  
short to keep it from blowing in my face, my element is  
(if you havent already guessed) wind!  
I was the fourth from last to leave when the negaverse attacked,   
their poor generals...  
IN THE PRESENT DAY I am a eighteen year old, working part time...   
heh, walking dogs.  
I am a "B" average student at my Mother's school, Serenity's school   
for the gifted, and  
live with my mother, My best friend's name is Holly, she's kinda aggresive, though.  
My Full Name Is Christen Jonson.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  



	10. 

       Chapter Ten: Dark Lady Mercury  
  
**ami**  
in the brainwashing room  
AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!  
Ami!!!!! I'm LOSING YOU!!!!!!!!!!! MEMORIES!!!!!!!!! GOOD!!!!!!!! LOVE!!!!!!!!!  
I'M...losing...you.  
"Lady, you're awake."  
"where am I?"  
"Home, in the negaverse."  
why do I feel a twinge of anger when I hear that name?  
it's... cold.  "who are you?"  
I am... I'm...  
"YOU'RE DARK LADY MERCURY, GOT IT!?!!?!??!!??!!?"  
"Then... who are you?"  
I ask, cringing slightly from the yelling.  
"I'm... Celite, your Love, don't you remember me?"  
why'd he spit out the word love?  
hmmmm... let's look at my 'love'  
huh! he's... dreamy   
Celite:"I'm Sooooo glad you're alright!"  
"Was I hurt? I can't remember."  
"it's only natural that you don't, here 'Celite drops a small round   
object into the palm of her hand'"  
huh? what's this?  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rotten sailor brats, always ruining my day!  
I'll get them and their puny purity forces! hah!  
huh? this isn't me! help me, ami!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ami? who's Ami? I think I'll just cuddle up next to MY Celite,   
everything'll be fine now that I'm home.  
Celite:"em?"  
em? who's that?  
Celite:"oh, em is my nickname for you, remember?"  
"oh, yeah"  
oops.......  
"I'd better get you some clothes, I'm be right back, so you   
can change out of that AWFUL outfit."  
"Thanks"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crystallis' mind  
Pluto? where are we? what was so urgent that we couldn't   
wait to leave?  
  
we are in your mind, and I've located Charon  
  
But I thought she was dead  
  
no, that's not what happens when you're purity force is   
stolen, you know that!  
she is frozen in eternal sleep behind Queen Pyrite's throne,   
you cannot free her until  
Queen Pyrite is Dead and you have Charon's Purity force,   
otherwise, if  
the queen is NOT dead, Charon will be controlled by her,   
and if you don't have her purity force,  
she will die.  
  
oh, is that all?  
  
THIS IS SERIOUS!!!!!!!  
  
I know that, but... Isn't sailormoon the only one that can kill the   
head of something like the negaverse?  
  
no, only a moon princess can, you're Queen Serenity's daughter,   
arent you?  
  
yeeeeeeeah... you've lost me.  
  
Queen Serenity is the Queen of the moon, you are one of her daughters,   
only a moon princess can destroy the negverse, get the connection?  
  
oh.  
  
good, now then, here's the plan..............................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N after this chapter, until I get some feedback, I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE  
CHAPTERS I want to know whether or not you want be to have lunar saturn save the   
day,  
someone else, make it a crossover, what, I NEED FEEDBACK, NOW!!! so if you wanna   
see another  
chapter of this fic, then tell me what you think!!!  
oh, and if it IS a crossover, the only things I will cross it over with(sorry, but I don't  
watch much TV) are:  
DBZ(dragon ball Z), GW(Gundam Wing), X-men(betcha didn't see that one coming:p)  
spiderman, batman, superman, spiderman unlimited, or digimon(01 or 02) 


	11. .:-o-:.

"You thought you could defeat me, didn't you?  
You little worm!"  
The Doom Queen had Silver Crystallis' hand in a vicelike grip,  
sucking her energy from her.  
Melody had tried to use her purity force to destroy her and failed,  
and was now weak and out of ideas, Pluto's plan had failed,  
and Queen Serenity had been detained, after having broken free and attempted an  
escape for freedom, it was her love for her daughters that had destoyed her,  
She had turned back for them.   
  
TDQ, The Doom Queen, moved over, still holding melody and sat in her  
throne.  
"MESSE!! GER!! APPEAR!"  
Two disgusting daemons appeared.   
one with long green hair like algae and  
Sea green eyes that Melody seemed   
drawn to, somehow, the green one   
wearing a sickly green uniform, and   
the other with black hollows for eyes,   
purple hair, and a long, pointed nose,   
wearing a circle of mist enshrouding his lower body.  
  
"You called, empress?"  
there was an odd gleam in TDQ's eyes as she gave   
the order to bring her the Barbarian Moon Queen.  
  
"NO!"  
all heads whipped around to face the voice...  
  
  
"Rei? Wake up!! We've got customers!!"  
I lifted my head Huh? Just... a dream. Yeah, a dream. That's all.  
"OOOH!!! MELODY!!! Quit it!!"  
"Come an' get me Allie!"  
I looked over, then back at my customers, just two moon sisters.  
I did a quick double take. but no, it was just a dream, wasn't it?  



End file.
